The Boy From Spain
by SaraSwiftClarePierce
Summary: I just needed to let my feelings for Sophie & Gideon out! Sophie is in high school. She has a normal life with her friends. But everything changes when the Lightwood brothers come to the school. It's AU & kinda fluffy at some points, but gets better! (Sorry for bad summary...) Rated T to be safe.
1. A Place In This World

**A/N: **_So, this is my very first FanFic and I really hope you like it! Remember to review, I would LOVE to hear your opinion :)_

_Because of the lack of Sophie and Gideon stories (And because I love them so much, they're my favourite couple from TID), I decided to write this. There're some characters from TMI as well… just because I wanted them to be there… it's AU and they're all human._

_If you think it's a little dull at first, please keep reading anyway, it'll get better! :)_

_I have some quotes at the beginning of every chapter. If you think the quote's wrong, it's not. I just changed some of them a little so they would fit perfectly to the story. They're all from Taylor Swift or Ed Sheeran's songs (possibly others)… just because they're flawless. The chapters name is from the song the quote is from!_

_I don't live in an English speaking country; English is only my second langue. So please bear over with if there's any mistakes. BUT a huge thanks to **Stelesandwands** for editing my work!_

_All quote belong to either Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran or Of Monsters And Men and the characters to Cassandra Clare._

* * *

**_But I'm Just A Girl,  
_****_Trying To Find A Place In This World_**

"Ew! What happened to your face?! I thought the girls in high school would be hot!" called one of the freshmen's. Sophie wandered through the doors to her high school, on her way to her locker. She blushed, with her hand on her cheek, and looked the other way. She had taken the chance and had put her hair in a ponytail today. Otherwise she always let her thick wavy brown hair hang down. She had found a technique on how to tilt her head, just enough so the hair would hide her scar. The scar that went all the way from the corner of her mouth to her temple. She always tried to hide it. Though her friend assured her, they did not notice it. Sophie still got nightmares from the night she'd got it.  
She closed her locker just in time to see Magnus walk down the hall. Though they were in their last year, everyone still turned around to look when her friend came by. His pitch black hair was done up in spikes, and purple eyeliner matched his very skin tight pants. His leather boots clicked when ha walked and you could see his abs under the shirt. And on top off it all there was glitter. Glitter and sparkles everywhere.

"Hey, have you seen Alec?" he asked. Typical Magnus. Always asking for his boyfriend.

"No, didn't you drive with him to school?" replied Sophie. Magnus looked past her and his golden eyes sparkled.

"Never mind, darling," he said and Sophie turned to follow his gaze. Alec came walking down the hall in his dark denim pants and old navy blue sweatshirt, that made his eyes an even brighter blue. He had a completely different view on fashion than his boyfriend.

"Good morning, Sophie," Alec just got to say, before Magnus had pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips. Sophie looked away and saw others on the hall looking at them. She hurried to class instead of waiting on the two lovers. They could go a long time before they were ready to go.

* * *

"So which author did you decide to write about?" wanted Tessa the Booklover to know.

"Cassandra Clare," replied Sophie. "It was the choice of my life. I had already written half of the required words on another author, _before_ I changed my mind."

Tessa just grinned. She would have said something, but their English teacher Mrs Branwell who everybody - just like her husband Henry- called by her first name, Charlotte.

"Well, hello class, I hope you all have your papers done and ready to hand over. I – Oh, Will, I'm glad you could come today," said Charlotte, just as Alec's cousin Will walked in. He had the same black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm glad I could too," answered the charming boy and laid his paper on the desk. And then sat down on the other side of Tessa. She greeted her boyfriend. All the others handed over their papers.

"Okay, moving on," said Charlotte. "Today we are going to have two new students." _Yes_, thought Sophie, _f__inally not the new one._ "They're both in their last year, and are going to be in this class-"  
Two boys standing in the door frame interrupted her. Sophie did not really pay attention to them. They both had sandy brown hair, one slightly darker than the other. They were both pretty good looking, thought Sophie. They were also very muscular. Though they looked like twins, Sophie could see the difference. The one with the dark hair was the prettiest one. But he was also the one who looked to be the most bored and didn't want be be there.

"Oh, there they are. Come on in boys. So this is Gabriel," said Charlotte and pointed to the bright haired boy. "- and this is Gideon." Sophie watched as both boys ran their eyes over every face in the room. She also watched as Gideon's eyes stopped and met hers. They shared a strange look. He had the most amazing green eyes, compared to her dark hazel ones. Sophie blushed and looked away. She wasn't used to boys looking at her that way. He was properly astonished by her scar, she thought. No one would ever look at her and thinking she was pretty.

"If anyone remembers, they were both here for their first year. Then Gideon left for an exchange year in Spain and Gabriel moved", said Charlotte. Will did not look happy remembering the brothers, especially Gabriel. "You two can go sit in the back." They both went down the lines of chairs. To Sophie's surprise, Gideon chose to sit right behind her.  
So she did not notice the looks he was sending her through the whole class.

* * *

The bell rang. Sophie went to the cafeteria with Tessa and Will. With some weird-looking meat on their plates, they sat down with Alec and Magnus. In the start they didn't notice the three, their lips locked. Will rolled his eyes, and tapped Alec on the shoulder.

"Hey cousin. Wait 'till you get home, lover boys."

Alec's cheeks flamed red and he slowly pulled away.

"Just because _you_ don't have such an adorable guy to make out with," snapped Magnus and then flashed his shining white teeth.

"Whatever you say, Bane. But just guess who came into class today." Before anyone could answer, Will continued. "The Lightwoods. Remember them? Those pathetic boys, thinking they're _so _much better than everyone else. Those are, as your mom would say Alec, bad people. And Gideon, making Gabriel look like he's sweeter than a gingerbread man, which is _really really_ hard-" Will continued his babbling about the brothers. Sophie didn't pay attention, and looked around the room. The green eyed Lightwood, Gideon, came by. And almost tripped over an old juice box on the floor. But he remained on both feet, his tray in his hands and murmured something.

"Ay Dios Mio…!"

It sounded like Spanish. But all Sophie noticed was his voice, which she could from that moment never forget. Gideon looked up and meet Sophie's gaze. He realized she had watched him trip, and blushed while he hurried over to the table his brother sat at. The 'cool' table with all the popular kids. Sophie looked away. Had she just made Gideon blush? But Will had just accused the Lightwood brothers for being bad people and thinking they were better than everyone else. Was that true? Sophie hadn't been there the first year, when the brothers had been to the school. She'd come in second year, and was very new. Fortunately Tessa had invited her into their little group right away.  
After lunch they all had geography with Mr Mortmain, Sophie's least favourite teacher. Not only because she hated geography, but he was just a bad teacher.

"Are you coming?" said Tessa.

"Just a minute, got to get my books," answered Sophie and watched Will walk away with Tessa's head on his shoulder. Alec and Magnus also walked away, hand in hand. Everyone was so happy and in love. Except Sophie. She hadn't even got her first kiss yet.

* * *

Closing her locker, looking down in the floor, Sophie did not see him. Until she stumbled into him, dropped her books and fell down to the floor.

"Ouch!" she cried out, hurting her elbow. She looked up at the person she had bumped into. And there stood Gideon Lightwood.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, in this chapter, I described Gabriel and Gideon to look alike, even though they don't. But that was on purpose. It's a fanfic and I wanted them to look more alike, so you would mix the brothers more together to think there were alike in person too. But you can just imagine Gabriel as he looks, if that works better for you :)_

_ Yeah, so i left you with this cliffhanger... situation... thing... So just ignore that and please just write a review instead! Thx :) And remember: The more reviews = the more I know you want to read the story = faster updates. Just thought you needed to know... (:_


	2. Enchanted

_**A/N:**__ Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! But I still would like some more! Pretty please?!_

_And I also want to ask you a question: I'm not from America or anything so we don't have high schools where I live. But to make the story better, do you go to high school in three or four years? I would like to know so I can fix it in the story :) Please write a review and tell me!_

_THANKS TO STELESANDWANDS/AUDREY FOR EDITING!_

_Quotes (and the lyric piece) still belongs to Taylor Swift and characters to Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**_All I Can Say _**

**_Is I was_**

**_Enchanted_****_ To _****_Meet_****_ You_**

Gideon stood before her. Their eyes met again. Once more Sophie was astonished by their bright green colour. He looked… sorry?

"Oh I… I'm… I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, and again I'm so sorry… Ehm, I didn't really catch your name? Oh, and I'm Gideon by the way." Sophie smiled at his babbling and tried to get up. He quickly rushed to her side, helping her up. She felt her cheeks blushing and saw his do the same. There was something about his grip on her arm. She could long after feel the exact spot where his fingers had been. When she got up, she wanted to pick up the dropped books, but again she was too slow. Gideon bent down before her. Standing up again, he handed over the books. Their hands meet, and Sophie felt like sparks went flying. Even if it just was for a millisecond.

"Thanks. I'm Sophie."

"Sophie. What a lovely name," said Gideon. Sophie liked the way her name sounded on his lips. It was gentle and sweet but with a little edge to it. "We are in English class together, right?"

"Yes." She couldn't think of a whole sentence to say.

"So what do you have now?" he asked.

"Geography," she answered in an unhappy voice.

"Me too."

They stared once more into each others eyes, forgetting time and place. Sophie was glad they looked in each others eyes, because that meant he did not have to see her scar.

"So we should probably get going…," she began and looked around. The hall was empty. "Oh, dam it," she cried out, not thinking about the language, and ran through the halls. She had never gotten late for a class before. Never _ever_.

"Miss Collins, Mr lightwood, what a pleasure having you here," Mr Mortmain said in his disgusting voice as they stumbled through the door, rushing to their seats. Mortmain looked at his watch. "Five minutes late. That's enough for detention. Both of you. After school, here. You can hope the others in your class is willingly to tell what the assignment for today is." Sophie sank down in her chair, feeling as low as possible.

* * *

"Hey, there's our little rebel. See'ya tomorrow. Good luck with the detention," called Magnus after the last class of the day. Sophie couldn't help but smile. Just because it came from Magnus. He went home, his arm around Alec' waist.

"Especially when it's with a Lightworm," commented Will just as he and Tessa also went home. Tessa waved her hand in the air as good-bye.

Sophie sighed. _Detention_. Just as getting late, had she never gotten a detention before. And it was all because of the new boy. Had she been so distracted by him, that she did not hear the bell ring?!

When Sophie came to Mortmain's classroom, were there only two other people, but not Mortmain himself. Yet. Sophie sat down, just as Gideon came in. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but give a shy smile back, as he sat down besides her.

"Hey. I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be late, and especially not get a detention," he said in a low voice with the most adorable and downhearted eyes Sophie long had seen.

"Oh," said Sophie startled. She had never expected an apology like that, from a boy like him. She'd thought he was one of the 'cool' guys_. _"That's okay, I-" She was cut off by Mortmain announcing his attendance.

"So, listen up people. We have two hours to kill, the clock's already ticking. You can do whatever you want, just stay in here. You two-," he said and pointed at the first year students, "-can think of how important it is to deliver your task in time, so you won't fail class. And you two-," he said, now pointing at Sophie and Gideon, "can think of how you can get _so_ distracted by another person, that you completely forget class." Sophie felt her cheeks getting hot, and looked down. First: She didn't believe she had blushed so many times in one day before. Second: What had their teacher just implied?

Mortmain went out the door and _locked_ it. _Maybe a little too much,_ Sophie thought. She saw the first year students, sitting at the wall in the opposite side of the room, putting on their big headsets. And then her gaze met Gideon's. _Oh, those green eyes_, she thought.

Gideon did not know what to do. He had always been confident around girls, holding them at a distance. But something about Sophie made him feel insecure and like a bumbling fool.

"So what-," he began.

"Ehm, I-," she said on the same time. They both gave a little shy smile.

"You first," Sophie then said, wanting to hear his voice. Which was odd, because normally she actually didn't liked hearing people talk too long. Gideon tried to look calm.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Sophie wasn't sure what to answer. Was he making small talk with her? She didn't think any boy, except her friends, had ever done that.

"I had planed to read my book, and listen to some music," she said carefully. What if he had some ulterior motive to his question? They always had. "What about you?" she asked anyway and found her book and phone, already with earphones in.

"I don't really know. I've never gotten a detention before," he said and looked shameful away. As if it was embarrassing not to have gotten a detention. "What are you listening to?" _So it _was_ really small talk_, though Sophie.

"I've never gotten a detention before either," she said and they both smiled a little. To remove the awkward silence, Sophie said:

"And I'm listing to Taylor Swift, by the way."

"Cool. Which song?"

"Enchanted," Sophie replied shy. It was ironic. The song was about a girl meeting a boy for the first time and falling in love right away.

"Oh, I really like that one. If you don't mind, can I listen too?" Gideon asked and looked away. Like he expected to be turned down.

"Sure," Sophie said with an encouraging smile. Surprised by herself she handed over the left headphone. Gideon took it and moved his chair closer to hers. Because it was some very small headphones, they sat very close now. Sophie could in a moment feel his breath. Right where her scar was. She looked down at her desk and felt his gaze on her.

"Precioso…," she heard someone murmur.

"What?" asked Sophie and looked up, just as the song went:

_Oh, please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

They looked each other in the eye. Gideon had never seen anything as beautiful as that. He tried to simile, but it just came out as a weird grimace.

"I didn't say anything," he said, as Sophie couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to smile. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"What? Was that so funny?"

"Oh, no," said Sophie with a smile. "You just looked funny."

"I looked funny? That probably because I'm sitting next to such a beautiful girl," he said with way too much affection in Sophie's opinion. She was startled and looked at him with huge eyes. Had he just called her beautiful?

"Do… do you really think that?" asked Sophie quiet.

"Yes, of course", said Gideon. "What a lucky guy, whoever he is, to have a girlfriend like you." Sophie blushed. Again. Were her cheeks going to be red forever?

"Even with this hideous scar?", she asked, still very quiet. "And… I don't have a boyfriend…" Sophie tried to look away, hide the thing she hated most in the world.

"Oh, I just figured," Gideon said and felt tense. Then he looked directly at her and said with a burning passion: "Don't look away. I see it. But I think it just make you even more beautiful."

* * *

_**A/N:** So yeah… In some point it like this chapter more than the first, but then not really… *sigh*… please review to let me know what you think! :)_

_And do yourself a favour and listen to the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift, it's really amazing._


	3. Everything Has Changed

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you so much for the reviews! And thanks for answering my question about high schools, I'm working on getting it right :)_

_In this chapter the quote is changed, just because I like it better that way, if anyone wondered… Enjoy!_

_Again a big thinks to _**stelesandwands**_ for beta-reading!_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**All I've Seen Since 18 Hours Ago,**_

_**Is **__**Green Eyes**__** And Your **__**Smile**__** In The Back Of My Mind**_

Sophie was startled once more. What should she say? That he was beautiful too? Or would that just be weird?

"Do you like this song?", she just asked, as if she pretended she hadn't heard what he'd said before. Her phone was on shuffle and now played Everything has Changed with Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. As if he actually _hadn't_ said anything, Gideon answered:

"Yeah, I actually do. I like both Taylor and Ed. Especially together." Wow, Sophie thought, a guy liking both Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

"I really like them, too", she said.

The time went by with them discussing everything from music to favorite books and movies to what kind of shoes they were wearing. While they still both listened to Sophie's music. At last, Mortmain came and unlocked the door. Sophie felt relieved. It was over, and was never going to happen again. All four students grabbed their stuff and ran out of school, kind of like they do in movies.

"So which way are you going?", asked Gideon as they stood on the pavement.

"Um, this way", said Sophie and pointed.

"Then it's your lucky day. I'm going that way too. Want a ride?" Gideon looked hopeful at her. Though she thought he was a nice guy, she hesitated. "You will make it my lucky day too then", Gideon continued. Sophie finally nodded and they walked to his car. On the way home Sophie curious asked:

"So where do you live?", after Gideon asked where to drop her off.

"Right now we're in a hotel", answered Gideon in an inscrutable voice.

"Well, that must be nice, living with your family like that", Sophie meant. Gideon let a little chuckle out.

"You clearly haven't tried to share a room with my brother. He adores our father and everything he says. But really, our father's a idiot." Sophie got the message. Father: huge no go.

"Then what about your mother?", she asked instead, curious. He got a dark look I his otherwise bright eyes.

"She died when I was four."

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Sophie, and regretted asking.

"No it's okay", said Gideon already on a lighter mood. "What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Sophie sighed.

"I don't", she said suddenly feeling down remembering her family. "I've never known my mother, and my father... Well, he died years ago in prison."

"Oh...," was all Gideon could say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Sophie tried to give him a confident smile. He saw right through it.

"Don't be. I rarely talk about it, so it's nice having someone who wants to listen. Besides, it's cool living on your own," she said surprisingly open. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself. Sitting here recounting her life story away to a person she'd just met? That wasn't the Sophie she knew. Gideon pulled up next to her building. He quickly got out of his own seat, rushed to the other side of the car, and helped Sophie out. She felt herself blush once more time that day. The _last_ time, she hoped. No one had ever helped her out of a car like that. Like one of the fine ladies from the 18th century in big gowns, getting out of the horse carriage.

"Uhm... See you tomorrow then", Sophie said after a long silence. It didn't seem like he was going to leave or say anything.

"What? Oh, yes! School! See you tomorrow then", said Gideon pulled out of his trance.

"Bye", said Sophie beginning slowly to walk to her door.

"Yeah, bye", he said, went into the car and drove away. Was it just her, or did he sound sad to leave?

* * *

In her bed, late at night, Sophie lay in bed and couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, two green, two _very_ green dots appeared in her mind. And the thing was, she could also see them with her eyes open. Gideon, she thought. Gideon, Gideon, Gideon. His named echoed through her mind. You didn't meet many with that name anymore. But Sophie liked it, thought it was lovely. And his smile. It was forever branded in her mind. The way his lips curled slightly, instead of giving the big smile. And his voice. She could listen to it all day.

But then she remembered what he had said, when they had been sitting so close. Beautiful, he had called her. At first she thought it was a joke. People never called her beautiful. Not with her scar. But then he _had _seen it, but still thought she was beautiful. He wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it, right? She actually thought he was beautiful too, with the green eyes, sandy hair, muscular chest you slightly could see through his navy green shirt, that made his eyes...

_Stop it!_, she screamed to herself. _Stop it right away. You've never __been fantasized about a guy like that before. Are you going to be one of _those_ girls now? Even after you've only known him for 18 hours?_

Giving up on sleeping she opened her book on her nightstand.

* * *

At 6:30, when Sophie's clock rang, she had only been sleeping in three hours. She moaned, but went out of bed anyway. She knew it wouldn't be much help to stay in it.

In school, Alec was the first to meet her.

"Hey… Uhm… So I was thinking…," he began. Sophie looked hesitant at him.

"Yes?"

"Okay… do you have any idea of what to give Magnus to his birthday? Remember what I got for mine? So I really want it to be something special and-"

"Stop," said Sophie, knowing he would go on for hours if she didn't stop him. "Actually, I don't know. But I'm sure he'll think anything from you is the best thing ever. Remember that time when he wore no glitter _at all_ for a whole _week_? Just to show his affection for _you _after a fight… Just buy what you think, and then maybe add some sparkles. Then you'll be just fine." She gave him an optimistic smile. "And don't worry. There's over a month to his birthday."

"Yeah, I know," he said and smiled back, not so uneasy anymore. "And thank you. I think I know what to get now – see you in math!" And then he was off. Sophie looked smiling after him. He was so sweet and adoring, much unlike his sharp and sarcastic cousin, Will. Sophie wandered off to what had to be one of the best classes ever. Science. Why did they have so few hours of it right now?

"Good morning," said Henry their teacher. "So today, we have to work in pairs. Boy and girl. And today we'll make the boys pick a girl. Go!" _Oh my_, thought Sophie. No one to work with again. Or just the one unlucky guy who was left, when the others had picked the hot girls. With that in mind, she was very surprised when someone sat down beside her. She looked up, past the old blue jeans and the black shirt. Up to a pair of green eyes that were smiling at her. Gideon. She hadn't noticed him. Normally was science the only class were she didn't knew anyone that well. And there she sat, with Gideon at her side. She couldn't help but smile.

"So," he said. "Shall we get going?" It turned out that Gideon was very good at it. But Sophie was even better, so she could still teach him some stuff. He looked very grateful through the whole class. When the bell rang and Henry dismissed them, Gideon whispered softly in her ear:

"Do you have any plans after school?" Sophie shock her head. And if she did, she could cancel them. "Then would you take a walk with me in the park? It'll be delightful, I promise." They smiled at each other, and were closer than they had been the day before, listening to music.

"Of course," Sophie said. "I would love to go with you."

* * *

**_A/N_**_: So yeah… let's see how things turn out in the park! And please review; I love reading your comments! :)_


	4. Fearless

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, first: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up!_

_ Second: So, some of you guys have asked if there was going to be a plot or anything or if this is just going to be a sweet little side note. Yes. There is going to happen something, but I didn't wanted to make the chapters too long, and I wanted to build it up. So even if you don't think anything's happening, please keep reading! And if you after the hole story is posted still think it's boring, then it's up to you :) So after this long speech, enjoy this next chapter!_

_THANKS TO _**stelesandwands**_ FOR BETA-READING! LOVE YOUR WORK :)_

_FYI, it's in the next couple of chapters things starts to be… complicated:) _

_ Quote: Taylor Swift; characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**It's Your **__**First**__** Kiss, It's **__**Flawless**__**, Really Something.**_

_**It's **__**Fearless**_

The rest of the day, Sophie couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was Gideon and his sweet murmuring voice in her ear. She had been asked out. Was it a date? She wasn't sure; she'd never been to one. And she couldn't ask her friends. 'Cause then they would just ask who it was, and they clearly didn't like the Lightwood brothers.

To lunch Sophie sat and poked to the food, when Magnus burst out, disturbing Tessa and Alec in a deep conversation:

"So, listen up everyone. I'm telling you now before I'm sending the invitations out. You are hereby invited to the most fabulous party of the year. My birthday party." Sophie shared a secret look with Alec. "It's in the end of the month, and you'll get more information later – oh, and one thing: you have to dress up. Like wear some glitter or something. Especially you", he said and poked Alec's shoulder. He just gave Magnus a skeptical look. "Oh, yes you will. Or it's going to end like last night and-"

"Okay that's enough!", Will cried out with a wild gesture. "We don't want to hear about _anything _that happened last night!"

* * *

The bell. The best sound Sophie had heard all day. She rushed out, and even ignored Tessa's question asking whether they should walk home together. With a heavy breath from running through the halls, she met Gideon at the front door. He smiled at her, and they went outside. The sun was shinning in a perfect clear sky. At the park, Sophie said:

"I'm really glad I went with you. I never go the park with my friends." They walked besides each other with a reasonable distance. Gideon looked confused.

"Why?", he asked and Sophie noticed how his hair looked brighter in the sunshine.

"It's Will. He doesn't like the ducks. And Magnus gets pointed at by children, thinking he's some kind of manga cartoon character", Sophie said with a grin.

"I can see the similarity", Gideon said and Sophie laughed. That had to be a good sign, thought Gideon. "But ducks? I thought everybody liked ducks."

"Not Will. He usually scowls, calls them 'bloodthirsty little beasts' and runs away."

"Don't worry, _I_ won't run away if the ducks decides to show up", he said. "By the way… would you mind if we exchanged numbers?" He looked shy.

"No, not at all", she answered also at little shy. He handed her his phone. She wrote her number. What should she write as name? Something with smileys and hearts? No, she decided, that wasn't her. So she just went with 'Sophie'.

They passed another couple on the small path. To get by each other, Sophie went close enough to feel Gideon's arm touching hers. Slowly he took her hand, and hoped for the best. Sophie just looked at him with an odd expression, but did not remove her hand. It was nice to feel his hand around hers. She thought they fitted perfectly together.

So they went on hand in hand, till they reached the other side of the park. Clouds had begun to appear on the sky now.

"Can we sit down, just a minute?", asked Sophie at a free bench. "I'm so tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sure", said Gideon and they sat down, still hand in hand. She could feel his gaze taking in her face, but she kept looking down at where their legs touched.

"Sophie," Gideon almost whispered. She looked up into the green ocean and would've drowned if she hadn't heard his voice. "Can I ask you something?" When she didn't answer, he went on:

"How did it happen?"

He didn't have to say what he was talking about. Sophie knew right away and got a dark and far away look in her eyes. But for some reason she _wanted_ to tell him. She _wanted_ him to understand, to know.

"Remember my father?" He nodded, with a serious face. "I got home one night. He was more drunk than usual. I tried to sneak past him to my room and… well, you can see how that ended." She was still haunted by the look in her father's eyes that night. Like a hunter, waiting on his prey.

"I'm so sorry", Gideon said, still very serious. "I… I didn't know. But it probably won't help to say I'm sorry again. You must've heard that a thousand times." Sophie looked up at him again.

"Yes, I've heard that many times before," she said. "But they didn't mean nearly as much as when you said it." She was being very honest with him. She had never talked so openly about things like that before. Instead of an expected answer, she just felt his hand slide away from hers. Oh no, that was too much, she thought, before his hand slid up behind her neck, and pressed her lips against his. It all happened so fast that Sophie didn't get to resist. But when his lips brushed over hers, she didn't want to resist. He tasted like strawberries. Sweet and soft, melting with her own lips. She felt his finger brush over her scar as his other hand cupped her face. They parted, needing air. He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her breathe the same air as him.

"That was…," she said, trying to find a fitting word. She didn't knew how first kisses usually were, but thought this was pretty high up the list.

"… stunning," he finished for her. She smiled, looked up at the now covered by grey clouds sky, just as the first raindrop hit her face. Not many seconds after it dripped down, it felt like someone was emptying a can above their heads. Hand in hand again, they ran down the streets and finally found a place with canopies. Multi-colored umbrellas popped up on the pavements. When they had stood under the canopies for ten minutes, Gideon took his jacket off.

"What are you doing?", asked Sophie. "You're gonna be sick, without that on."

"That doesn't matter. I have the health of an elephant", he said and handed it over to Sophie. They went together out in the rain with his jacket over both their heads. It didn't help much, 'cause they were already wet to the bone, but Sophie appreciated his attempt. At her apartment, they went in the staircase. They were soaked, but still, they grinned.

"Good bye, Gideon", said Sophie. Both their hands were intertwined.

"Good bye, Sophie", he said, leaned in, kissed her cheek and then he was out of the door.

She watched him run across the parking lot, jacket on again, head tucked down to avoid the rain. He had kissed her cheek with the scar.

* * *

Sophie's head was spinning. The conversation about her scar, the kiss, the rain, the smell of his jacket. All this was capturing her thoughts as she listened to Will discus Project Runway with Magnus. Tessa was talking loud about some book with Alec.

"I don't care if she's from Germany-" Will said

"It's _so_ good. Do you wanna borrow it?" Tessa asked.

"But she is! That's why she always says '_auf Widerseen' _when people are leaving!" Magnus argued.

"Yeah, I would like to. Can you take it to school tomorrow?" Alec replied.

Sophie had had enough.

"I kissed Gideon Lightwood yesterday", she said quietly. All talk disappeared.

"What?" asked Tessa, knowing it would be Sophie's first kiss.

"I kissed Gideon Lightwood yesterday," Sophie repeated, this time more confident. All she got was horrified looks from everyone.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Yeah, this is a couple of words shorter, but i like it. Remember to review please! :)_


	5. The Story Of Us

**A/N:** _So after a little wait, here's the next chapter... Because it's not that long, there won't be so long till next update :)_

_Thanks to evertyone who's been reviewing and _**stelesandwands**_ for editing!_

_Quote: Taylor Swift; characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**_Next_****_ Chapter_**

"You what?" Now it was Will's turn to ask. "With a _Lightworm_?"

"You heard me Will. And no, I don't regret it," Sophie said, suddenly aware of the truth she just had spoken.

"Sophie," Alec said urgent. "I know what you might think, but from all I've heard, they're not very nice those Lightwoods. Gabriel literally tries to stick his tongue in every girl's mouth. And Gideon… he never says a word, always looking like everything is everyone else's fault. You really don't regret it?" That was a long speech from the otherwise quiet Alec.

"No," Sophie said determined. "And if you don't have anything nice to say, shut up!" Tessa gave Magnus a look, thinking he could make her talk.

"Darling, you know we only want to-" She was wrong.

"I said no!" Sophie cut him off and regretted to having said it in the first place. Luckily for all of them, class began in a minute so they could escape the awkward silence.

* * *

Sophie sat on the edge of Tessa's soft bed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mad," she said not for the first time.

"It's alright, Sophie," said the other girl with a smile. "I think I get it now." She sat down on the bed too and suddenly got serious. "But… why?" Sophie looked surprised at her. She had thought Tessa would understand.

"I… I don't know. I guess, I like him…," she said with a wrinkled forehead.

"Yeah." Tessa looked like she had more to say.

"But…?" Sophie helped her.

"But it's the Lightwoods! They're so… arrogant!", Tessa burst out with. Sophie just looked at her. Gideon had never struck her as arrogant. "They are, or at least they think they are, better than us. Just because their father has an ass full of money!" Sophie remembered what he had said about his father. "Of course you weren't here in the first year, when they were here too. But that's your only excuse! He just want to get in your pants. I clearly remember Gabriel trying to get in mine in our freshman year." Sophie had her thinking face on. Was all that true? Though they only had shared a kiss, she felt like they had known each other for ages. The tears she had kept back for years, pressed on.

"Is it true?" she asked with thick voice.

"Yes…," Tessa said quietly and gave one of her rare hugs. "I'm sorry. I know it was your first kiss, and I'm sorry to break the news to you. But you have to believe me, when I say they're no good."

* * *

Sophie wandered home. In the pouring rain, that fell from above. Oh, to hell with London and its rain, she thought. It was the beginning of September and Sophie felt her happy mood fade away just like the summer. It had been like this all day, since the others reaction to her kissing Gideon. She had thought that they would understand. They all had someone to be with. Why couldn't she? What was there so wrong with the Lightwoods? Tessa had sounded so disgusted, like they were some kind of food she didn't like. And she had told the story about how Gabriel Lightwood had tried to get in her pants. Was Gideon just like his brother? You often heard that, siblings there were like two raindrops, completely alike.

* * *

Sophie woke with a scream. 2 a.m. the red digital numbers on her clock glowed. She tried to calm herself down. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a nightmare. Determined to get some more sleep before math test in the morning, Sophie closed her eyes again, and the darkness surrounded her once more. But not a second after was the darkness replaced by her old house. She clearly remembered the wooden door there screamed for paint, the old ugly not-green-anymore couch with holes in it.

And the drunken man on top of it.

She could almost smell the alcohol from the street, even in her dream. That was the reason she never touched alcohol to parties and stuff like that, even when others pushed her. Back in her dream, Sophie knew, after all those times repeating it in her head, it was stupid trying to sneak in. But she did it anyway.

Then it all flashed to her sitting on the floor in the kitchen, hands stretched out to protect her. Before her stood her father, a knife in his hands. He drew his arm back, and used all his force bringing it down. Sophie screamed. Then she opened her eyes. That was twice in one night. She gave up sleeping like so many times before and got up. It was now 5 a.m. so there was no reason trying to sleep again. Trying not to break down by thinking of her father, Gideon popped into her mind. She wished he were there now. Then he could hold her, whisper soft in her ear... No! Wait!... What was she thinking?!

Nothing, she wasn't thinking at all. She was falling. Falling so fast it was almost impossible to stop, and she knew it all too well. Then she recalled Tessa's words.

Who should she trust, her long time friend or a boy she'd only known for three days? The lingering question kept her up and she wondered till she was wide awake.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, though this chapter is a little shorter, I actually kind of like it anyway.. Let me know what you think by writing a review! :)_

_ (And, did anyone notice the little hints to Taylor Swift songs? Especially in the last sentence… if not, just ignore this.)_


	6. Love Love Love

**A/N: **I really hopw you like this one, 'cause i do! Please leave a review when you've read! :)

Thnaks to _**stelesandwands**_ for editing!

There's some texts in this and so you know, Gideon's is in **bold** and Sophie's in _italic._

Quote: Of Monsters And Men, charachters: Cassandra Clare

* * *

**_Oh, 'Cause You Love Love Love,_**

**_When You Know I Can't Love You_**

Hiding her phone under the table, Sophie received a text in math class.

**Hey :)**

Smiley. What did that mean? Was it like a 'we are pretty good friends'-smiley or a 'I kissed you, can we meet again'-smiley? Sophie wondered while texting back.

_Hi_

She wasn't up for smileys. Not after her conversation with Tessa the day before.

**I really had a great time in the park. Is there any chance we could do it again? :)**

_I had a great time too. I really wanna to talk to you. It's important. Can I come __over__?_

**Of course :D At five?**

Sophie sighed. She needed to tell him before it got any further. Oh, I sound like I've done this a million times, _knowing _what further would lead to, Sophie thought. But I don't know. I just have fears of what would happen.

* * *

"What do you want?" demanded Gabriel Lightwood. He looked annoyed. Sophie stood before him; she'd hoped Gideon would've opened the door.

"I – I came to talk to Gideon. Is he home?" she asked in a small voice. Something about Gabriel's attitude made her feel small. Like she was dust on the otherwise neat floor he was walking on. He gave her another one of his looks that showed he was very irritated by her coming and disturbing him in whatever he was doing.

"Oh, is that really you? I thought you'd be more…." He focused on her scar. "I don't know… But Gideon definitely haven't mentioned _that._ Like if it wasn't an important thing…" The last line was more to himself than Sophie.

Then, before she could answer, came Gideon walking towards her. In some old black pants that looked good on him and a dark blue sweater. And of course a big smile. A very big smile, compared to Sophie's. Because there wasn't one. Gabriel saw his brothers face, rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Trying to look serious, she greeted him. But before she could say anything, he had gotten her to smile. Just by kissing her cheek after 'hello'.

"Shall we go to the park?", asked Gideon, still smiling. Sophie just nodded, not trusting her voice. They sat down on the same bench he had been kissing her, once they reached the park.

Against Sophie's will, they talked over an hour about everything else than what Sophie wanted to say to him. They reached a point where their lips were so close, they could actually feel each other breathe. Sophie closed her eyes, just a second, but Gideon saw a chance to lean closer, slightly brush his lips against hers.

Sophie's eyes popped up till they were wide open. She quickly drew back. Gideon looked confused at her. He opened his mouth, but before he got a chance Sophie said:

"Please, don't make me uncomfortable, Gideon."

"Uncomfortable? Sophie - I'd never… I…," he babbled without understanding it, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Is this because of my brother? What is it? If there is something I've done wrong, please tell me what it is so I can fix it-" Sophie wondered why he had to look that good, when he didn't have clue on what was going on.

"No, I… I just can't," Sophie said. "I can't do this. I cannot see you like this. That is all."

Silence. But neither of them had ever before heard silence quite this loud. Gideon let go of a sigh, as his hand dropped.

"But," he said with hope in his voice. "Can we at least be friends then?" How passive you are today, he thought to himself, just the way to go. Giving up right away.

"No," Sophie said. "I cannot be your friend."

* * *

"Why are you two so grumpy today?" asked Tessa. Alec and Sophie both glared at her. They knew it was them she talked to.

"Don't know…," Sophie answered. Tessa felt she shouldn't pick up that subject again. The other girl clearly didn't want to talk about it. Alec didn't answer at all. So Magnus did it for him:

"My sweetheart here is grumpy, because he only got an B- in his last biology assignment", said Magnus with an accruing smile to Alec. "Though I keep telling him that a single B- is nothing, when all the rest is better. I mean, he should just try to look at Will's grades…" Magnus smiled one of his special 'Will'-smiles. Will just looked angry at him.

"Mine! What about yours Bane?! How does your grades look like?", Will sputtered. Sophie heard them discuss their grades till the bell rang. She was just grateful for them not talking about her. In her head she kept hearing the conversation she'd had with Gideon the day before. '_Can we at least be friends then?_', he had asked. '_No_', she had said. '_I cannot be your friend._'

Though she'd only known him for such a short time, she knew she couldn't be around him without regretting her words. But she also knew it was too reckless to go with something her loyal friends disliked that much, even if he was like quicksand. The more she struggled against him, the faster she sank into him. She just had to forget him. Then that weird feeling he gave her would pass away. Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

_Five missed calls, _the glowing phone screen said. Sophie knew who they were from. Though he'd already been calling a hundred times, she hadn't picked up.

_"Hey, it's Gideon. Lightwood. Gideon Lightwood. Sophie would you please call me? I really want to talk to you. Bye…"_

_"Hello, it's Gideon again. You haven't called back yet. Please do. As soon as you get this."_

_"Hey. It's still Gideon Lightwood. Sophie, please call me!"_

"_Hey, it's me again." _He sounded lost and resigned now. "_I still just want to talk. Tell me what I've done wrong! I – I… I don't know. Just call me, please?"_

_"Sophie! Call me!"_

Sophie sighed. Why did he have to sound so sorry, sad, frustrated and… and sweet?! Like a little kid who just got told, that he couldn't stay up late that night. Sophie listened to all his messages once more. Putting her phone down, she wondered. How could one have so many feelings about a person one doesn't really know? Or did she? Already on the first day, in the car ride home, he had talked open about his family; and, surprisingly, she had told about hers just as openly. She had felt such a weird connection to him. She had felt she could trust him. And maybe she could. He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, she then thought. Because Tessa wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't true. She wouldn't do that, never.

* * *

It was so odd and unexpected. She couldn't describe the feeling it gave, turning away from him like that. They had both been in the hallway, surrounded by all the others rushing by. But they had stood still, each gaze meeting the others. She couldn't stand the look he had. First happy, thinking maybe she would finally talk to him. Then sad and disappointed. She just saw a glimpse of it before turning around, running away from all of it. He didn't follow. How couldn't he see, that all she wanted, was him to run after her?

* * *

_**A/N**__: So what do you guys think? Please leave a review! :)_


	7. Treacherous

_**A/N: **Okay, so a HUGE thanks to _stelesandwands _for editing this chapter! I really appreciate it!_

_Please leave a __review! Thx :)_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, charachters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**I **__**Can't**__** Decide If It's A **__**Choice**__**,**_

_**Getting **__**Swept Away**_

Sophie rushed down the hall. If she ran, she could just get her books and still make it to class. Since that last time, she had promised herself _neve__r to _be late again and to always have her books ready five minutes before. The reason she hadn't made a directly promise before, was that it had never been a problem ever. Until now.

The bell rang as usual. Smacking her locker, Sophie cursed whoever invented geography and being late for class. A boy came walking towards her. Both of them were so lost in their own minds, they didn'tneither see or hear anything else.

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled, waiting for the other person to go away. But he didn't. Nailed to the ground, he just stood there. She finally looked up.

"Sophie," Gideon said in a soft voice. He sounded surprised.

"Gideon," Sophie said, and he wished she would do it again. Just to hear her voice. Then silence. The world's loudest silence.

"Sophie," Gideon said again. "Are you going to geography?" _What kind of question was that? _Sophie thought. _If they was going to talk, why couldn't they just talk about what really was on their minds?_ But out loud, knowing the answer, she said:

"Yes. And you?" He looked puzzled. Like not knowing what to think of it all.

"Yes."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a voice called from the other end of the hall. Both spun around to see who was calling on them and then realized they were alone; having gotten lost in each other once more.

"For the first time I'm late for a class because some kids think they can beat each other up," Mr. Mortmain said, "and what do I find? Two of my students talking in the hall." Gideon stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry, but it wasn't Sophie's fault. I-"

"I don't care," Mortmain interrupted and then turned to Sophie. "But I really thought higher of you Miss Collins. This is the second detention within a month." Then he turned around and walked away. Gideon hurried after him. Sophie did the same, trying unsuccessfully to ignore all of Gideon's looks.

* * *

It had been almost two hours now. Sophie had done her English homework and was now reading her book. Gideon, in the opposite side of the room, stared at her. He had done that since they came in. Sophie was annoyed. Did he have to look at her? Then she couldn't sneak peak at him…

This time Mortmain was in the room too. He sat at the desk listening to the radio, he had gotten in there somehow. Sophie was grateful for it, because that meant no awkward silences. Suddenly Mortmain got up and halfway out the door he said:

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything stupid." Then nothing happened. You could hear his footsteps, past the whining of the radio, echo down the hall. Then the second they disappeared, Gideon got up. He almost ran over to her.

"Gideon," she said in a tired and sorry voice. She wasn't up for discussing it right now. He didn't say anything, but swept her away from the chair. Now she stood with her back against the wall. He held her limp hand in both of his.

"I really like you," he then suddenly said. She saw in his eyes that it was true.

"I really like you too," she said and cursed herself. She'd let her heart talk instead of her mind. So there was no turning back now.

"Then why haven't you called me back?" he asked and squeezed her hand. She didn't answer. He brushed the tip of his fingers over her chin giving her the chills. Then he bended down. But just before their lips touched, Sophie resisted. He pulled away looking hurt.

"I don't understand…," he said as she pulled her hand away from his. She looked him in the eye.

"I couldn't," she said honest. "Call you back, I mean. I'm so sorry, if I've just made you believe you have another chance. But after all I've heard about you and your brother…", she stopped. How could she say it on a nice way? He stepped forward and took her hand again.

"Sophie, is this about rumors?"

"No! I mean, yes. No. I don't know! All my friends are saying bad stuff about you and your brother and-" She was cut of by Gideon.

"Listen, what your friends say… you have to believe me that it is not true. Maybe Gabriel was like that, but not me. You don't have to(shouldn't) believe everything you hear." She just looked at him. Was he right telling the truth? Had he really not been like that? When she thought of it, her friends _had _said most about his brother.

"Okay," she sighed. "I believe you." He hadn't done anything to her. Maybe she was just overreacting.

"Good. 'Cause I really wanted to see you again and-" Sophie suddenly got doubtful.

"But," she began in a light voice, "what will others think? And your family? Your brother-" Her voice broke. Why was he so sweet to her, when all she'd given him was a goodbye a second after they said hello? She looked down to the floor. The radio played Ours by Taylor Swift.

"Sophie, I don't care what others think, especially not my family. Sophie, look at me", he said, held a hand underneath her chin and firmly lifted her head up, so her eyes met his.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

Then his mouth captured hers. It was a good kiss. It was light and undemanding, though Sophie could feel Gideon's body straining against hers between the wall and him. _Not better than the first_, Sophie thought, _but what is better than your first kiss?_ She felt like flying, not knowing where her lips stopped and his began.

* * *

"But she's from _Germany!_" Magnus said.

"So did you read it?" Tessa asked.

"I know! But that doesn't make a good excuse to say '_aufWiderseen'_when we're in the US!" Will argued.

"Yes, it was really good," Alec answered.

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" Will said frowning. Sophie felt the need to say something.

"I kissed Gideon Lightwood yesterday."

"Again?!" Will said and looked accusing at her. "But he's as charming as a postbox!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	8. Love Story

_**A/N: **__So first I wanna say sorry for the wait. I've been having a lot of homework and stuff. There won't be such a long wait next __time!_

_Thank you to _**stelesandwands**_ for beta-reading!_

_When you've read it, please leave a review. I have no idea how many there actually is still reading this, and tbh i really need some feedback! :) So review, review, review!_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**I'll Be The **__**Prince**__** And You'll Be The **__**Princess**__**,**_

_**It's A **__**Love**__** Story, Baby Just Say **__**Yes**_

"A _postbox_?" Alec asked with raised brows. Will just nodded once.

"Yes. A postbox, you know? The ones where you put your letters in?"

"I know what a postbox is!" Alec proclaimed. "I just-"

"Blah blah blah," Will cut him off. "Back to the topic. Because our little own Sophie here, has been sneaking around again." Sophie looked him boldly in the eye.

"Yes I did, and no I don't regret it, no matter what you say," she said speaking up for herself. "And you'll just have to accept that. I like him and…" She trailed off. And what? Was there more than her liking him?

"And that can't be changed," Tessa said, helping her out. Sophie sent her a grateful smile.

* * *

After that Sophie became more open. One day she even told them about her plans on going to the movies with Gideon. When he was mentioned Will kept silent. An hour before Gideon was supposed to pick her up, she still hadn't decided on what to wear. She had tried on _everything. _Every single piece of clothing she owned. Desperate, she opened her computer and called Tessa on Skype.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Yes, what should I wear?" She held a dress up in front of the little camera. "Too much, right?"

"Right," Tessa answered and Sophie appreciated how she did not need to explain everything. "What's next?"

"This." A pair of old worn out jeans with an ordinary top showed up on Tessa's screen.

"No way! What happened to that cute blue shirt, with the-"

"Oh yes!" Sophie said digging into her closet. "With these right?" She held up a pair of very dark denim pants.

"Sure," Tessa said as a voice called. Sophie couldn't identify it. "Oh, I have to go. See you later!" Sophie turned her computer down and quickly changed. Just getting out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. It sent a chiming through the whole house, echoing through the rooms. Sophie liked it.

"Hi," she said, opening the front door. On the doorstep, looking stunning as always, stood Gideon.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking her hand, kissing her cheek.

"Just have to get my coat." She never knew if it was on purpose, but he always kissed her left cheek. The one with the scar.

The movie was fine, just a common romantic comedy. It was the handholding and the fingers running up the back of her hand that made her shiver.(daw Sophie)

* * *

So. Today was the day. Sophie had gotten her tray, and now Gideon was holding her other hand.

"C'mon," he said. "They won't run screaming away."

"Are you sure?" she asked unsecure. Though he actually wasn't, he smiled and dragged her along. The whole day he had felt a boost of confidence.

"Hey," she said casually to her friends. They all looked up. Magnus smiled, like he had known it was coming. "Uh, Gideon can sit at our table, right?" Silence. Pairs of brown, golden and blue eyes stared. Gideon looked down. Sophie felt down. Dragging him here, thinking her friends would react different. Or react at all.

"Gideon!" they all heard a voice call. Gabriel Lightwood approached his brother. "What are you doing? The table is over here. Are you coming?" Gideon looked confused from Gabriel to Sophie and then back to Gabriel.

"I - No. I'm sitting with them today."

Bump. Gabriel's mouth was wide open and the apple he had held in his hand dropped to the floor. "You what?" he said after the shock. "With who?" Will got up, both hands on the table, straightening himself.

"I'm so sorry," he said a tone there was both polite and dripping with sarcasm at the same time, "if you've lost the ability to hear or see. But he said he was sitting with us. So may I suggest you take a seat where there's room? Because there's filled up here." Gabriel pulled himself together, raising himself above the others.

"If you choose so, _brother_." Then he walked away. Now with a brown dent, the red apple still lay on the floor. Gideon watched him walk away, letting out a silent sigh. It could be that it was hot in the cafeteria, but Sophie felt his hand was warmer than usual.

"So, Lightwood." Will still stood up. Some of the rudeness in his voice had worn out. "You stood up against your brother. But why _should_ we let you sit at our table?" Gideon did not think out his answer for long.

"Well, you sit with your girlfriend at lunch, right?" he burst out. Sophie immediately let go of his hands, taking a step back to get a better look at him. He had an odd look on his face and just stared bashful at her. He surely hadn't wanted that to escape his lips, though he had sounded confident.

"What?! With a Lightwood?!" Will said eyeing Sophie. "Wow, I feel like I'm repeating myself, Tess, am I repeating myself? I-" Tessa rolled her eyes. She had seen Sophie's astonished face at Gideon's line and said:

"All right, everybody, move." Then she took Will by the arm and walked away. He kept babbling about repeating himself. Magnus got up too.

"Well, that's a statement to announce. Come sweet pea, we better be going too," he said and dragged Alec away. Alec murmured to him:

"Magnus, we're at school…No need for it here."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. There's always need for it. Sweet pea." Sophie smiled and turned her gaze to Gideon. He looked green, like they do in cartoons. Except his cheeks. They were burning red.

"Oh," Sophie just said. "Well, this is quite unexpected." Of course, they had been out together sometimes, but still… were they even dating? Or did you not have to say it out loud before you were?

"Is it?" Gideon just said and flushed even more. "Surely you must have seen the respect and esteem I have for you. The admiration."

"Yes," she replied and sat her try on the table. "Admiration." She managed to make it sound like a very pale word.

"Sophie, it's true that my feelings for you go beyond admiration. I'd describe them as the most ardent affection. Your kindness, your beauty, your generous heart – they have overwhelmed me and it's to that alone that I can ascribe my behavior right now. I don't know what I was thinking, proclaiming my highest wish to everyone. Please don't feel obligated to accept it just because it was public. Any embarrassment about it would and should be mine." Sophie looked at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friend was trying to hide that they were staring at them.

"But you haven't asked me." Gideon looked startled.

"I – What?"

"You haven't asked me," Sophie said quite calm. "I mean, you did announce it to the whole lunch table, but I'm not your girlfriend until you ask _me_." Gideon pulled himself together.

"Very well," he said. "I'll ask you then." Sophie's eyes followed him as he moved closer and took her hand. Was his… trembling? Did it really mean so much to him? Life surely was an uncertain thing, and there were some moments you wished to remember, to imprint upon your mind. She knew she wouldn't want to forget the way Gideon held her hand in both of his, or the way he bit his lip before he spoke.

"Sophie," he said again. "Please forgive my outburst before. It's just that I'm so – so fond of you. I feel it must blaze from me every second of the day. Since I moved back here from Spain, I have been stuck more and more each day by your beauty, your courage and your nobility. It would be an honor I would never deserve if you were my - Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Gracious," Sophie said more calm than she expected herself to be. "Have you been _practicing _that?" Gideon blinked.

"I assure you it was completely extemporaneous."

"Well, it was lovely." She squeezed his hands. "And yes. Yes, I would like be your girlfriend, Gideon" Maybe it was just her inner hopeless romantic taking over, but Sophie had jumped up and down like a child hyped up on candy inside at every word he had said. A big smile broke out on his face and he surprised both of them by reaching for her and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Her hands held his face as they kissed. His lips were soft and the kiss entirely sweet. Sophie floated in it, in the moment, feeling safe from every nightmare there could come from this ruthless world.

Until she heard the cheering. It came from everyone on the cafeteria, exactly like in the movies. Someone whistled. They broke apart and Gideon couldn't stop smiling. For Sophie it hadn't quite sunken in yet. She had a boyfriend. A real boyfriend, who had asked her in front of everyone. People finally went back to their own business. Sophie took Gideon's hand. They did not have to say anything because the looks, like pictures, said more than a thousand words.

They went over to the others. Magnus and Alec smiled, Magnus with a spark in his eye, while Tessa looked happy. Will looked at their faces, their joined hands and back again. Then he said:

"Well, I guess, we have to let him sit at our table now."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ That was it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)_


	9. State Of Grace, part 1

**_A/N: _**_Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)_

_And thank you to _**stelesandwands**_ for beat-reading and to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
Please leave review when you read this chapter, I'm dying to know what you think :)_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**_We Are _****_Alone_**

**_With Our _****_Changing_****_ Minds_**

He took her hand. It was one of the rare sunny days in London. The air was hot and everybody was outside. That included Sophie and Gideon. They had planned a day in Hyde Park, and were now on their way. In Gideon's other hand he held a picnic basket. Suddenly his cell rang. Instead of breaking the contact, he passed over the basket.

"Hold that, please… Hello?... Hi dad." He didn't sound too excited, Sophie observed. "No, I'm not home," Gideon continued and avoided Sophie's gaze. "No. No I won't be home in a bit…. No, I'm out with my girlfriend." Sophie couldn't help but smile at that. She was his girlfriend. Her smile faded as Gideon continued his conversation. He was now murmuring hard into the cell. Sophie's hand tightened around the basket handle. "No! I don't care what Gabriel said about he– I'll be home sometime later," He cut himself of in the middle of a word. Then he smacked the cell down and returned it to his pocket.

"You okay?" Sophie frowned. Forcing a smile he took back the basket and said:

"Yes, of course." She nodded, but didn't really believe it. Gideon squeezed her hand. It actually did comfort her and soon it was all forgotten.

The day turned out just as they'd both hoped. Even on the way home, the sun was still shining. Outside of Sophie's flat(is it a house or a flat? I thought earlier you'd mentioned it was a house), he was about to leave. He kissed her cheek and slowly pulled away.

"No, wait!", she cried out as he had already turned around and taken the first steps down the stairs. His head jerked towards her voice.

"Yes?"

"Do – do you wanna come in?" To Sophie's relief he smiled and turned around to walk up again. She didn't say anything, just unlocked the door and entered with him following. The very narrow hallway was not meant for two. She had her back pressed against the wall. A strand of hair undid itself and fell across her face. Gently he tucked it behind her ear. Sophie tilted her head up, but he just drew away. He walked into the living room. In front of him was a little couch, coffee table and TV. Across the room were big windows that gave a good view on London. To the left was a closed door, and to the right was the kitchen, only separated with half a wall.

"Nice place," he said looking around.

"Thanks. Do you wanna sit down?" she said and seated herself on the couch. He almost didn't sat down before he grabbed her hand.

"Sophie," he said with begging eyes. "I – I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Sophie's head was spinning. _So that's why he was acting so strange_, she thought. He didn't know how to ask. But wait – what do I answer?

"It's really a mess at home, and I just want to get away. So I thought, with no school tomorrow and…" She kissed his cheek and he stopped.

"Yes. Of course you can stay here."

The rest of the night flew past with laughter and smiles and intertwined hands. When the clock signalled midnight, they decided to go to bed. Gideon went on the bathroom as Sophie found some blankets and arranged them on the couch. To get to the bathroom, you had to walk through the bedroom, so when Gideon came out, she was just about to change to a nightgown. Just at the point where she had nothing but panties on, the door opened. Sophie cried out as Gideon quickly turned around. Swiftly she pulled her nightgown on.

"I – ehh – I didn't mean to scare you," he just said. She couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know you would be… eh…" _He was one to talk,_ she thought. The only thing he wore was a pair of black boxers. With his back to her, she could see how his muscles tensed.

"It's okay," she said. "Just turn around." Slow-paced he turned looking her in the eye. In three long steps he had crossed the room and swept her up in her arms. Her knees immediately gave after to the warmth of his lips against hers. She shyly let one of her hands trace down his exposed spine. She could almost feel him shiver. The kiss only got more intense when he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. She lay down and stared up to his green eyes. He was holding himself up on his elbows.

"I really didn't mean to," he murmured. She just cupped his face with both hands and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss was nothing but sweet and goodness. When they broke apart, he laid down next to her. They fit perfectly together, their bodies pressed against each other. Her head was on top of his chest. Underneath, she could feel his heart. To the steady beat, she felt safe and sound and fell asleep.

What was that? A noise woke Sophie up. What happened to my pillow? What is that thing around me? Then she opened her eyes and it all came back. It was Gideon snoring that had woke her, it was Gideon's chest she lay on and it was Gideon's arm there lay around her waist. They lay exactly like when she had fallen asleep. His eyelids fluttered. She wondered if she should wake him up, but he seemed so peaceful. So she once more put her head on his naked chest and just enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed his smell, his soft skin and the fact that she hadn't had a single nightmare that night.

* * *

Gideon stood beside his brother. It was lunch break and Gabriel had talked for minutes, but Gideon hadn't heard a thing. He was scouting, looking for one special person.

"I really don't get why you want to sit with them," Gabriel said without noticing his brothers absent mind.

"Mmm," he just answered, stretching his neck to get a better look at the crowd.

Sophie stood still. She was right behind the Lightwood brothers and was pinned to the floor, listening as they talked. Though she felt an urge to burst in, she couldn't do it.

"And what do you actually see in that girl?" Gabriel continued. "Do you really like her _that much_?" Gideon hadn't paid the least attention to what his brother had said. He had just looked at his facial expression and guessed what to agree on. So he did the same now. Without having heard the question.

"Hm? No."

_No_.

Such a little word with so much power.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yep, that was it! Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	10. State Of Grace, part 2

_**A/N: **__Part 2 of chapter 9!_

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed - especially to _**cazdinsdale, Alania, allyrose0209**_ for all the kind words!_

_And once again thanks to_ **stelesandwands **_for beta-reading :)_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**Love**____**Is A **__**Ruthless**____**Game –**_

"What?" Sophie said in a small voice; almost a whisper. All she heard was Gideon saying he didn't like her. Surprised by her voice Gideon spanned around.

"Sophie!" he said happily. Gabriel sent her a strange look. Her mouth was partly open. Had he just said that? Despite that she was surprisingly calm.

"Do you mean that, Gideon?" she just asked in a plain tone. Gideon opened his mouth – and did not close it, realizing what his brother had said.

_What?_ Sophie thought. _Can't he even say something in his own defence? _Tears rose in her eyes. That meant that everything he'd done and said since they'd met were lies, right? That meant he didn't really like her. Slowly she backed up a few steps. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw others stopping, staring at them. She hated it, hated getting attention like that. So she turned around and sped away from the big room. Her head was down, trying to hide her scar. And her eyes.

Gideon stood still. It had all happened in weird slow motion. But he still couldn't do a thing. He stared into the empty air in front of him. She'd been so close. And now she was far, far away. But he could still reach her! If he just hurried… a flaming gaze stopped him after one step. Tessa held the door out, and her eyes said it all.

It was Gabriel who woke him up from his trance.

"Nicely done, brother," Gabriel said, having watched it all on the sideline. Gideon picked up a scone from his plate and threw it at him.

Sophie leaned against the lockers. Though her eyes were wet, she couldn't cry. With a bump she slid down to the floor, her back still against the lockers. She buried her head in her arms. She was supposed to go and get ready for a test, but right now that didn't seem important. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. _If it's Gideon, I'll_ – Her thoughts were interrupted by Tessa saying:

"I hate to say this, but… I actually believed him too." Sophie did nothing. She just wanted to lie down on the dirty floor and curl up in a ball.

"You know," Tessa said, "It's not the end of the world. Always remember that. It feels like it, but it's not."

"I know," Sophie sighed. "I just - I don't know, I just fell for all of it. No one had ever said or done anything like that before." Tessa smiled.

"But did he say he loved you?" she asked. Sophie combed through her mind.

"No." Neither of them had said that, ever. "Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Yes," Tessa replied honestly. "To love someone is a big thing. To say it to the person is even bigger. You immediately feel more connected. And compared to a crush, if someone you love breaks your heart, it's unbearable_._"_But is my heart broken? _Sophie thought. _Did I love him? Do I love him?_

* * *

To Sophie's surprise, life went on. She still had to get up every morning and go to school. She still came home to an empty flat and she still had so many unanswered questions.

That day had been worse than the others. Gideon would normally try to catch her gaze once or twice a day, but today she had felt his burning look at her back all day. And with that capturing her mind, there was no room for square roots and equations.

Secretly she wanted him to get up and declare his love to her in front of the whole class. _Secretly_. So secretly, she didn't even know it herself.

* * *

A week. A whole week without anything good and it drove him crazy. Every time he saw her, it seemed like a competition to act like who cared less. Scrawl something down in your notebook, pulling on your clothes, trying to look busy. Actually just trying to avoid having a clash in the middle of math class.

And it nagged him. Every single time he tried to catch her gaze, she looked away. He didn't get a chance to do _anything_. But he never stopped. He kept trying. One day she had to talk to him. Then she would understand that he loved her and if she loved him too, it was all just a misunderstanding that had lead to fallout. _Wait… yes_, he thought to himself._ I love her._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Please leave a review! I can't thank you enough for those who've already done it! _


	11. Drunk

_**A/N: **So, here's the next chapter (finally!). I really hope you like this, 'cause i think it's one of the best I've written :) So PLEASE leave a **review** and let me know what **YOU** think about it (:__  
_

_And I would __recommend listening to _Sad Beautiful Tragic_ by Taylor Swift while you read this. It's an amazing song, I truly love._

_And as always: thanks to _**stelesandwnads**_ for beta-reading_

_Quote: Ed Sheeran, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**But A House Gets **__**Cold**__** When **__**You**__** Cut The Heating,**_

_**Without**__** You To Hold I'll Be **__**Freezing**_

_**Can't Rely On My **__**Heart**__** To Beat In,**_

_**'Cause You Take **__**Parts**__** Of It **__**Every**__** Evening**_

_**Take Words Out Of My Mouth **__**Just**__** From **__**Breathing**__**,**_

_**Replace With Phrases Like When **__**You're Leaving**__** Me **_

To be upset. That was what he was.

He did not understand! What had he done wrong? Gabriel was his brother. He'd just sat by his side nodding mumbling yes now and then. He had no idea about what he agreed to. He had made such a mess, and it was all just a big fat misunderstanding. And when Sophie had asked if he actually did agree… nothing. He had just stared at her in awe as she ran away. Reminiscing, he remembered the burning look he had got from Tessa, when he tried to go after her. He shivered.

To be haunted. That was what he was.

She didn't even cry. She had just stared at him with a strange look. She had left and now he sat there, haunted by that look in her eyes. How could she leave him like this? He thought With no explanation and no way to go back to what things were before. He thought he'd had it figured out. All he had ever wanted since he got home from Spain was her. And now she was gone, but something made him hold on to the hole she left.

To feel down. That was what he felt.

It was all such a mess. They hadn't even known each other for that long, and still they reacted so strongly to each other. Because, it could be that they hadn't know each other long, but it sure felt like it. It had felt like once the world would come to an end, he'd be there to hold her hand. It felt like all the songs and books.

But right now it felt like the heart breaking songs, and not the good romantic ones. Like Last Kiss, and not Ours. And he hated it. Sitting all day with his head in his hands, not being able to concentrate in class, getting up at four without having any sleep at all. All because of this _girl_. This perfect girl, who couldn't see it herself.

To feel so low you can't feel anything at all. To feel nothing.

The lonely house was cold. The beating of Gideon's heart was all that proved something inside was alive. And he couldn't even rely on it to beat much longer, 'cause she had taken parts of it every evening. There was only a little lump left, so soon she had his whole heart. And she didn't even know.

To scream. That was what he did.

* * *

Eyes shifting, feet stopping. Hearts stopping.

He hadn't thought of meeting her here. It was Sunday! That meant weekend and no school. And nothing related to school, especially not students. But there they were. It was so déjà vu, just like that time in the hall. He could see her standing there, frozen.

Green. All the time she'd connected that color with happiness. Now every time she saw something green, it lead to misery and anger. She felt a hand on her arm. In her head it was his, guarding her from the rest of the world. But her head turned to meet Tessa instead.

When she looked back at him, her eyes changed and said ten times more that they did right before. He felt lips on his cheek. In his mind they were hers. But they weren't when he looked. It was Tatiana, his spoiled sister. He saw how Tessa almost carried Sophie away. Like she knew something about loving someone you weren't supposed to.

But why had Sophie's eyes changed like that? He asked himself, not listening to his sister. Oh, wait… she doesn't know that Tatiana is my sister. So she must think I've moved on. Or that I hate her.

* * *

To not understand. That was what she did.

It all had happened in such a rush. The listening, the asking, the running.  
It hadn't really been all his big love declarations she had liked the most. It had been the small things, like giving her an accruing smile before she was about to read her English essay aloud to the whole class. It was that she really had loved the most.  
And she saw him there in that shop, with that girl. Who was she?!

To feel betrayed. That was what she did.

She had believed in him. He had been so convincing. But at the time she heard him talk in the cafeteria, it all broke apart. She knew they had only walked a fragile line. But she truly hadn't thought she would live to see it break. And not in that way. The look he had sent her in the store had said it all was a big mistake. Was it? Was it just her making a big number of it all? No. Gideon was honest, had never told a lie. Except for all the things he said about you! someone screamed in her head. If he really thinks so highly of you, he would be standing out in the pouring rain, throwing pebbles at the window. Sophie walked to the window. Nobody was there. Just the steady rain.

To feel. Just to feel. That was what she did.

The rain seemed like the only constant thing in her life right now. Living in London in the fall, was like living in a shower. The water just kept coming. Just like her unsettled questions. They never stopped. Not even at night. Well, at least some good came out of it. Her nightmares had stopped. She never dreamed about her father. Now she didn't see her old house every time she closed her eyes. Now she saw the school cafeteria.  
Sophie changed to a nightgown and went to bed. She tried to sleep, she really did. But a special pair of eyes kept hovering in her mind.

* * *

_**A/N:** So this is definitely my favourite chapter so far. I don't know why, I just love it. And, yeah, it a little different (That may be why I like it…) with something from Gideon's POV and the way its build up is different._

_ So what do you think of it? I would LOVE to hear something from you, so please leave a review! Thank you so much if you do! (And if you don't :)_


	12. By The Way

_**A/N:**__ So here you have the next chapter! I really hope you like it_ _& don't forget to review!_

_Thanks to _**stelesandwands**_ for beta-reading!_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**I Had To Catch My Breath,**_

_**When I Saw You There Across The Road…**_

It was miserable. He kept sending her looks and she kept refusing to look back. Did he think he was going to get her back with a blink of big luminous eyes? Sophie felt a hole in her stomach. And it was not because she was hungry. It was a hole ripped open by guilt and anger. Everyday they spotted each other across the hall or even in class. Just to turn away and pretend to do something else. But the worst thing was class. In class, there wasn't really an excuse to storm out of the room.

And that kept on day after day.

But one day, he wasn't there. And the next there was no sight of him either. Instantly Sophie got worried. _Why isn't he here? What happened? Oh God, what if something happened... _And it went on and on and on.

Until the fourth day, when she overheard someone gossiping. He was sick. He was having some influenza that had been spreading lately. _Thank goodness_, Sophie thought. _Why was I even that worried about not knowing what he was doing anyway?_ Then the gossiping girls began talking about Gideon being _love_sick. Sophie turned away.

* * *

There. Right there. Right there across the road, stood Gideon. He was wearing his usual black coat, and was looking in another direction. But even the back of his head was well known to Sophie. She couldn't help but stop up and stare.

"Watch out!" some guy shouted and gave her an angry look. Apparently you weren't supposed to suddenly stop when you were in the middle of a fast moving crowd on the sidewalk. Should she do something? _Should I go over and say hi?_ she thought. _Should I go over and ask 'how you've been?'_Slowly she turned the idea over in her head. Too slow.

Because when she looked at him again, he wasn't alone. A girl, a very beautiful girl with blond hair, walked up and _kissed_ him. She didn't kiss him on the cheek like the girl she had seen him in the store with (and who she'd later found out was his sister). It was right on the mouth. It was short, like one of those kisses couples gave each other as a hello. But it was enough.

… _**Holding Her Hand**_

* * *

_**A/N**__: There you go! I know it's VERY short, so there won't be as long till the next chapter. Please(please, please, pleas!) make review and tell me what you think, and what would you like to see happen next in the story. If you have a good idea, I'll maybe write about it :) So please review, it means a lot to me that I know that you guys out there actually like it, so I don't waist my time writing it all down :)_


	13. You're Not Sorry

_**A/N: **__Yay, the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, please forgive me! I truly love you reviews, please keep it going :)_

_Thanks SO MUCH to _**stelesandwands**_ for beta-reading!_

_Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare (Except that blonde girl. I actually made her up on my own XD)_

* * *

_**You **__**Used**__** To Shine So **__**Bright**__**,**_

_**But I Watched **__**All**__** Of It **__**Fade**_

Sophie blinked. Had someone really just kissed her boyfriend? _No wait_, she thought. _He's not my boyfriend. We broke up_. Then she cursed that 5th of November, with a very unladylike word. They broke apart and now he laid his arm around that other girl like it was the most ordinary thing in the world and walked away.

Slowly Sophie breathed in. In and out. In and out. Okay. So she just saw Gideon with someone else. And so what? He had moved on, like a normal person. No need to make a big deal of it.

As she walked home, the streetlights turned on, casting a pale yellow light over the sidewalk. And then the rain began. The everlasting rain. And it was exactly like in the movies. The rain _did_ soak through her clothes, down to her skin, making her body freeze along with her heart.

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, no, no. It became a chant in her head. He didn't just. He can't keep sending me looks like that! He can't be looking at me like that, when I saw him with another girl just yesterday! He just can't.

"Earth to Sophie?" someone said. Turning her head Sophie looked at Tessa, who looked like she was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what?" Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," she replied and then got a suspicious look. "Are you still thinking of _him_?" she leaned in and whispered. Sophie got a distanced look.

"No," she slowly said in a low voice and leaned in even closer. "I – I saw him with another girl." Tessa's eyes widened as she drew back.

"You're kidding," she said. A little too loud, because everyone in class, including Gideon, turned to look at her. Tessa, who never interrupted the teacher and always did her homework.

"Miss Gray," Charlotte said in a firm voice. "Would you mind if I continued today's class? Or do you and Miss Collins have other arrangements?" Both girls looked down at their desk and mumbled a 'sorry'. All eyes shifted to the board again. Except a special pair of green eyes. They kept staring at Sophie.

A piece of paper shifted hands.

_I'm sorry. I know you still like him._

_Just remember: not every arrow cupid shoots falls straight_

Sophie sent a look that said 'thanks' to Tessa. Tessa gave her a small smile, as Sophie turned to write on the back of the paper.

_Don't be. After yesterday, I'm not sure I do._

* * *

"I know there's still over two months," Magnus said, "but I just wanna remind you, that my birthday part will be held on Saturday December 17th." Alec rolled his eyes.

"You've said that a million times today," he complained to his boyfriend. "I think they got it."

"Yes, but I want them to _remember_ it, sweet pea. But you guys got it printed in your mind now, right?" Magnus asked the others as he glanced around the table.

"_Sweet pea?_" Alec hissed in a low voice before anyone could answer. "You know I don't-" Magnus cut him of by quickly learning in and kiss him. At first Alec seemed too surprised to do anything, but then carefully kissed back. Sophie tried not to stare. As they parted Magnus said:

"Fine. We're even now?" Alec just nodded and blushed. Looking up he caught her gaze and bushed even more, knowing someone else saw and heard it. But he kept the eye contact and she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

She was happy for her friends. They were lucky to have a relationship like that. But then, for no reason, she reminded herself that she didn't. She didn't have someone that special. The one person she had ever felt like that for, had turned out to be a liar.

* * *

_Coffee. Just what I needed_, Sophie thought as she took a sip. Black with sugar, not anything fancy. She sat on a bench in a coffee shop and was reading a book. It wasn't a schoolbook, but one she had chosen herself: _The Will Of The Empress_ by Tamora Pierce. For some reason her favourite character was Tris. She was an ass-kicking girl, with her own opinion and wasn't afraid to say it out loud. And didn't quite like big extravagant gatherings, exactly like Sophie.

She was so absorbed in the book, that she didn't notice them right away. It was first when she let out a laugh that could be heard in the whole café. It wasn't a pleasant sound. With stern eyes Sophie looked up. And her eyes changed completely.

It was _her_. That blonde girl. And beside her was Gideon, laughing too. Even on the distance, Sophie could see his eyes were dancing. It had been a long time since they'd done that. A part of her wanted those green eyes to turn around and look at her. Instead he spun the barstool around, so instead of having the side to her, she could now only see his back. See the muscles tense under the black shirt – it was actually sunny that day – and the way the small hairs on his neck curled up.

In a flashback she discovered those muscles herself, felt the sandy hair between her fingers. The soft feeling of his lips against hers.

But that was the past, and right now… it didn't seemed likely to ever happen again. All he gave her now was a headache.

The why question kept coming back to her. Why had she gone for it in the first place? Because some things had to be done, even when you knew they were bad. But what was lost had to stay in the past. She had to think of her future now.

Sophie closed her eyes. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, they would disappear.

_No._

When she opened her eyes again they were still there. And now they were kissing.

* * *

Gideon drew back. Anna smiled at him. But then her focus moved to something behind him. Gideon turned around to follow her gaze. A brown haired girl stormed out the door. He frowned. _Why are people always so dramatic?,_ he asked himself. And within I second he took it back as the girl had turned to walk down the street. A scar. She had a scar across her cheek. And because she couldn't resist, she looked through the window. A pair of hazel eyes met his. Gideon couldn't help but notice how red and swollen they were. Like she'd been crying. He did nothing but stare, and slowly her eyes shifted to anger. With one last hateful look she walked away.

Gideon pulled himself together. With a smiling face he turned to face Anna.

* * *

Sophie learned one thing that day.

She learned that the world wasn't a wish-granting factory. Just because you wished and hoped and dreamed of something, it did not mean you'd get it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So in a week I'm going on vacation in two weeks were I might not be able to get Internet.. But I'll still write :) i will try go get a chapter more posted before I leave. And PLEASE leave a _**review**_! I wanna hear everything, the good _and_ the bad! Thx so much for reading :D_


	14. Never Mind

_**A/N:**__ Hey there! So... I'm back! Sorry for not posting for almost A MONTH, but I've been on vacation and I think I got enough mosquito bites as punishment :S_

_ Thanks to __**stelesandwands**__ for beta-reading this - It's unbelievable someone actually want to read my stuff unedited, with all the bad wordings of someone from Denmark ;)_

_ And then I just wanna apologize for a little bad characterization in this chapter. It may not be completely like the one on the books, but I promise I'll try to make it up to you! _

_So just keep reading, I love EVERT SINGLE ONE OF YOU who has read, favored/followed and reviewed this story! I can't say how much I appreciate it, please keep going! Thank you!_

_ Quote: Taylor Swift, characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**All I **__**Really**__** Wanna Do Is Be **__**Next**__** To You,**_

_**But I'm Too Tired To **__**Fight**__**.**_

_**And I **__**Could**__** Tell You Now, But Baby **__**Never**__** Mind**_

It was one of the first days of December, and everything was already decorated. There was red, green and white everywhere. Sophie shivered, even though she had a thick coat on. She didn't quite like Christmas that much. They all said it was a time for family and friends. And she thought that was great - with the friends part. But family always made her think of her father and how he'd literally left her a scar.

The sky was covered with clouds as Sophie walked the paths of Hyde Park. She was lost in her thoughts of the continuous assessment marks they were getting in a couple of weeks, homework, the weather. Even Magnus' birthday party crossed her mind.

So when someone yelled her name, she didn't hear it right away.

"Sophie! … _Sophie_!" She spun around. She hadn't realized who owned that voice.

Her instinct screamed for her to run. But in the time it took her to turn around, he'd already closed the space between them and grabbed her arm.

"Sophie," Gideon repeated. He hadn't talked to her since she heard him talk to his brother. She could feel his hand burn through her clothes down to her skin.

"Stop it," she said looking him directly in the eye. Lately she'd lost the ability to see through his walls, and this time was no exception. He did nothing.

"Let me _go_!" she said louder. Loud enough to make other people notice them. When Gideon saw that, he quickly let go. But despite the fact that she was free now, Sophie stayed beside him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Sophie," he said again. "I'd just like some answers. I don't know what happened, I-"

"I thought you knew _everything_," she cut him off. "But you couldn't see that all I wanted was you to chase after me. If you'd known that, you would know the answer now." She didn't mention when or where, because he knew. He knew what she meant, all too well.

"Look, I didn't mean those things. It was just Gabriel, sometimes you have to say he's right to make him shut up," Gideon said casually.

"_Just Gabriel_? He's your brother. So was I '_just Sophie'_ then? Didn't you listen to what I said either?" she asked with lifted eyebrows.

"No, of course I did!" he defended himself. "I just... He's my brother, even though it doesn't always feel like it… Sophie, I really like you. I don't know what happened – If we could just try again…"

Sophie's heart made a flip. She had felt it speed up and beat its way out of her chest, but never a flip. _Was that good?_

A sudden anger rose in her. "If we tried again?" she breathed heavily.

"Yes," he said urgent, thinking there was hope. "I know that growing from a bruise doesn't sound like truth, but-" It was a foolish hope.

"For once you're right! It doesn't!" She wasn't as calm as she wanted to be. He looked mildly horrified. _I don't think I've ever seen her like this,_ he thought. "And you wanna know why? Because it isn't the truth! The truth is that we broke apart, and we are never ever getting back together!" _But do you really mean that? _a small voice said in the back of her mind.

"Sophie-" he said a lot more calm than she was and with a look she couldn't define.

"Like _ever_!" she yelled, trying to convince herself as much as him. "And you've clearly already found someone else..." She trailed off. He kept staring at her, as the very first December snow began to slowly float down, giving everything a bright white glow.

"What?" he just said slowly.

"You heard me. Don't pretend you don't remember seeing me."

"You know what," he said, avoiding the question, "forget it. It was stupid of me to even think about it." He began to take a few steps backwards.

"Yes it was."

They stared at each other, shared a look. A look that said more than a thousand words. A look that said what they both really felt. But none of them dared to say it. Gideon turned and began to walk.

"Is there room enough in there?" she then asked out of sammenhæng, before he walked away. "You know, for both of our hearts?" He faced her again, speechless. "You now you have mine, so why break it? You don't break your own things, right?"

When he didn't answer, Sophie closed her eyes and turned away. Right when a hand grabbed her arm again. Her eyes flicked up as she began to say:

"What-" Lips touched hers. It wasn't gentle or sweet. It was a passionate, demanding kiss. Completely out of instinct Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck when he pressed her even closer.

Sophie had expected a lot of things. She had expected him to walk away without another word, to get angry. But she certainly hadn't expected this.

When they finally broke apart, her lips were red and swollen. He wouldn't make eye contact, but leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"Goodbye, Sophie."

Then he again turned around to walk away. This time she didn't say anything and he didn't come back. Didn't even look back.

Sophie watched Gideon walk away, his hands in his pockets. Her mind was racing. What? How? Why?_ What on earth happened? Why did he say goodbye?!_

* * *

_What now? What am I gonna do now?_ Gideon thought, his head in his hands. He was sitting in his bed, trying to read _A Tale Of Two Cities_. It had to be finished by tomorrow and handed in together with a review. _Uhg, I'm never gonna be able to finish it._

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. He flipped it open, without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said tired.

"Gideon!" Anna's voice raged through the phone. "What are you doing? Wanna go out tonight?"

"You know what? I really got a lot of homework to do, so-"

"So you can't come?" She sounded disappointed. In his mind, he could see the way her eyes got a sad look.

"No. Look, Anna, I'm really sorry, I just got a lot on my mind at the moment", he replied and rubbed his temple. A headache would soon be there, he could sense it coming.

"Oh no, it's fine. See you later." Before he could say anything, she hung up. He threw the phone away. It landed on his desk, pushing down papers, making them fly in every direction. _ARRRHHHHHH!_ Gideon screamed in his mind. _I'm sick and tired of this! I just wanna –_

"Hey hey!" Gabriel said from the now open door. "Calm down – I got visitors." A flash of long black hair rushed past behind him. Then Gabriel smacked the door again.

Gideon lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe the scream hadn't been in his mind after all.

* * *

They had talked. They had argued. And they had gotten a _new_ last kiss. But what exactly had happened?

Her thoughts were stars she could not fathom into constellations. She'd said she would never be together with him again. But then, when he'd kissed her – Oh God it had felt so good! Sophie had never felt like this before. She did not _want_ him anymore. She _needed_ him.

And he had only said goodbye. Goodbye. As in 'Goodbye, see you tomorrow?' Or as in 'Goodbye, have a great life?' _And was it because I told him I didn't want him anymore?_

Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh on him. But he had just stood there saying he wanted to try again while he was having another girl at home!

So while he probably was cuddling with _her_, Sophie sat alone.

The silent sound of loneliness followed her to bed.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I really hope you like it! Again, I'm so sorry for not posting, but I've been busy with my new Malec oneshots/songfics... Maybe you could go check it out? :)_

_Thanks for reading, I promise there won't be so long for next update!_


	15. Give Me Love

_**A/N: **__Hey! Yeah, it's been a while... I know, a whole MONTH, just hate me now. I know from myself how annoying it is when a author doesn't update, and I'm so sorry!(even though me saying 'sorry' won't help) I'm gonna try make it up to you and post TWO chapters tonight :)_

_Thanks to **stelesandwands** for beta-reading this, I say it every time, but I really appreciate it!_

_Quote: Ed Sheeran; characters: Cassandra Clare_

* * *

_**And It's Been A While But I **__**Still**__** Feel The **__**Same**__**.**_

_**Maybe I **__**Should**__** Let You **__**Go**_

His head was aching. _Ugh, why did I agree to go to that club?_ Gideon asked himself. Yesterday at 9, right when he sat in his mostmore emotional and deep thoughts, Gabriel had asked if he would join him and some friends. Trying to get away from his mind, Gideon had said yes. Now he regretted it terribly.

The other boys had time after time tried to get him to talk to some of the girls. But Gideon didn't find a single one of them attractive, and kept reminding them that he was already seeing someone. So when everybody else was out on the dance floor, rubbing up against each other, Gideon ended up in the bar. There he remembered he didn't like to go to clubs. The dark room, the various coloured light made his head spin. And it didn't help thinking of Sophie and Anna either.

Sophie looked at her alarm clock. 5.13. _Well, at least I got some sleep_, she thought and went through her nightmare again. First the sidewalk; then the old couch and her father; then the kitchen and the screaming. And after that she normally woke up. But not this time - this time she saw flashes of the school's cafeteria, the lockers, paint splattered teardrops on her shirt, blonde hair and snow in Hyde Park.

Her phone vibrated, telling her she had a missed call and a voicemail. With a frown, she listened to it.

"Heeeey!" _No_. It couldn't be. "It's me. I was JUST wondering – _Hello?! I'm on the phone with my girlfriend here?!_ – Sorry, those bastards won't shut up," Gideon's voice said. It was very rough and hoarse. Like he'd been drinking. Was that why he called her his girlfriend? Or did he think he talked to that other girl – Anna? But more importantly, why did he still have her number?

"So," he continued, "as I said, I was wondering if I could come over? I really really really want to talk about that _horrible, horrible_ day. I don't know what I was thinking! Or was I even thinking? I don't think I'm thinking right now! I'm just so happy! And when I'm happ-" The line broke.

Sophie took her phone from her ear and just stared at it. If it weren't because cell phones were so damn expensive, she would've thrown it out the window. Gideon had just called her, and he'd been drunk. She could hear the way his voice was twisted – and the fact the he had called her his girlfriend.

But from children and drunken people you heard the truth. Wasn't that what they said? Or was it a lie? Sophie tucked her legs up under herself, rested her chin on her knees.

She felt her heart ache. Like a signal to her brain, saying she needed to stop thinking she didn't miss him. Like when your stomach hurts, telling your brain you need to eat. So you eat. _But how on earth am I going to get him back now?_ she thought.

Because, like she'd said to him: she had loved him with her whole heart because it had never been broken. He had changed that. Because when her armour had fallen, he had shattered her heart like a cannonball. Now it was in a million fragments, and when she tried to put them back together it was like a puzzle with missing pieces. And she knew where the missing pieces were. They had been ripped from her, and now the rest lay on the floor, bleeding, like a shattered glass. And she knew, that in little time the last would be gone too. He would come, sweep them up and leave. Leave without giving anything back. _I hate you_, she thought. _So don't leave me like this._

He had her heart. Did she have his?

_Urg, when did we get home last night? Or was it morning?_ Gideon wondered. He recalled calling Gabriel right before going home because he'd lost him in the crowd. If he just checked his calling-history in his phone... The list popped up, glowing in the dark of his room. Yes, there was Gabriel's number and the time said 2:03. But there was one other call, right before.

Gideon froze. That call, he couldn't remember. _Oh God, what did I do? What did I say? Damn it..._ He dumped down on his bed and suddenly regretted to check what time he got home. Well, it couldn't get worse. First she's insecure, because somebody told her bad stuff about him. Then she left because of a misunderstanding, and he meet Anna, who Sophie one day saw him with and started to dislike him even more. And when he had tried to explain it all, he'd just fucked it even more up, right after she actually had declared he had her heart! _'Goodbye Sophie'?!_ Why had he said that?! Didn't he want to see her again? Yes, but he couldn't, he realized. He was also seeing someone else, and wasn't supposed to think of Sophie. He was supposed to show up at Anna's door with flowers. Besides, she had said _she_ didn't want to see him again.

All that he repeated to himself over and over until it became the truth.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, it's REALLy short and therefore I'm gonna post TWO chapters tonight, bc I know there'll be a long time till i'll post again :( it's bc school started two weeks ago and a normal day is from 08-17, so i don't really got that much time to write. But I've set it as my goal to finish this story BEFORE christmas and I hope to __succeed! _

_Btw, reviews are really appreciated, I think I've only got ONE for my last chapter, and when there's no reviews, I don't know if you like it or not! So please, please, please(!) review and let me know what you think! Thank you :)_


	16. Autumn Leaves

_**A/N: **__Yay, another chapter! Hope you like it, please leave a review and let mw know what you think! :)_

_And once again thanks to **stelesandwands** for the beta-reading :)_

_Quote: Ed Sheeran, characters: Cassandra Clare(except Anna)_

* * *

_**Another Love That's Gone To Waste**_

_**Another Light Lost **__**From Your Face**_

_**It's Complicated**_

It felt nice, her hand in his. It wasn't awkward. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. It was in his nature, it was hard not to be happy when somebody gives you a smile like that. When they reached a crossroad and had to chose either right or left. He looked to the left, which she was pulling him towards.

And all he saw was a cloud of brown hair. _No, but it can't be, not now! _he thought, just as the woman turned around and he realized it wasn't. He was just imagining, like he'd done yesterday and the day before that. He really saw her face in every crowd, and tensed up every single time.

* * *

The air was light and fresh, like it always is in the winter. Perfect for a walk to clear your head. _Well, if you got enough cloth on to keep out the cold_, Sophie thought and crept further down in her huge scarf. Her head had felt so heavy and she needed to sort out her thoughts – more precisely, her thoughts about Gideon.

She regretted almost every word she had said to him that day. She'd told him they would _never_ get back together. But that wasn't true. Because, as she had realized when she got that call from him, she still loved him. That it didn't matter if he had been with another girl – as long as he wasn't with her anymore. Sophie ended up in Hyde Park, just like all the other times she walked around the city.

And somehow she ended up on the bench where she'd gotten her first kiss. It made her think of all the good things about him. The way he always was polite and respectful, the sweet speech he held when he asked her to be his girlfriend, the way he stroked her scar with his thumb before kissing her. It had been one of the first times she'd ever had something to lose. And she did lose him, so every page of their story got dusty unless something happened soon. Very soon.

She wondered what _he_ thought of it. Because even if things weren't good now, it had been. When her fingers started to feel like they would fall off, numb from the cold, Sophie walked home. She started to do her homework, even though they would only be due in a long time. She couldn't see why you should put something off till tomorrow when you could do it today.

And then Gideon entered her mind. Did it also apply to him? Did she also want to do something about that situation _right now_? Or was that going to be the first thing she'd put off till another day?

* * *

No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her, not with that face hovering his mind. And that was why he drew away and ignored her gaze when she tried.

* * *

Christmas passed as quick as it came. And after that New Years Eve, which Sophie spent with her friends. They were gathered in Magnus' apartment because, as the top of the building, had the most magnificent view over the soon colourful sky. That, and because Magnus liked to arrange parties, including small ones.

"God, even worse than I imagined!"

"Oh, I swear that night was _nothing_ like you imagined, Will" Magnus said with a smirk.

"Can you two stop now?" Tessa sweetly asked. "There's only twenty seconds left of this year! Can we please not talk about your sex life and go look at the fireworks instead?" That made Alec red as they immediately shut up.

"Sure," Sophie said with a smile and dragged her best friend along. They all went to the big panorama window, before they started to scream unreasonably loud. The neighbours must have been angry if they'd been home.

"10!… 9!… 8!… 7!… 6!… 5!… 4!… 3!… 2!… 1!... Happy New Year!" they all shouted at the same time and hugged each other. Magnus even kissed Alec fully on the mouth, for quite a long time, making Alec more colourful than the sky which had begun to light up in an amazing series of firework. Sophie looked at her friends and for the first time in months felt happiness.

* * *

Though he was home alone, Gideon tiptoed through the living room, over to the little cabinet in the corner. He wondered which one to pick - he wasn't really the expert in the field and if he asked anyone, especially Gabriel, the questions would come pouring down. So he just took the first and best bottle he could find and closed the cabinet again.

With a swift motion he slipped the key to his father's 'secret' liquid cabinet into its place in the drawer again. When he and Gabriel had been kids, they'd accidentally found the key and tried a million different keyholes to find the one it fit. And that had turned out to be where their father had his storage of alcohol. Back then the two young boys had tried to take a sip, but the taste had been so awful, that more than a drop had been enough, Gideon recalled. The bottle in his hand, he walked back to his room.

A groan made its way up through his throat when he tasted some of the liquid. It wasn't as bad as he remembered, but that opinion could easily have been affected by his need of the effect the alcohol gave. He needed it for those late hours, when Sophie popped up in his mind again.

The last couple of weeks had felt like a dream, like he'd been sleepwalking. Or was it a nightmare? What if he woke up someday, just to realize there was love for Sophie? Would he have to go back to sleep, to the nightmare? Earlier he would've said yes.

But now, maybe because of the alcohol, he didn't thought he had to. Because he had realized that love a long time ago, just ignored it, hid it under the anger and frustration. And that caused him pain, which he also had ignored, but now it demanded to be felt. He remembered a quote he had read in a book somewhere.

_No man chooses evil because it is evil._

_He only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks._

He had never meant to hurt Sophie by seeing Anna. He just knew that Anna could give him what he wanted. _Just not what I need, _Gideon thought.

So what was that hit-and-run tactic he'd used last time he spoke to Sophie? And why the hell had he let her go, said goodbye, acted so resigned, accepted what she's said?

I lost it, he thought. I truly lost it; every single string I had left inside me broke. He just couldn't understand why Sophie couldn't see they were meant to be together, they fit perfectly! Or didn't she think so? Did she feel disgust, thinking about him? If that was the case, he needed to change that. But what really hurt the most had been walking away, when he still had so much to say.

And after all that wondering and speculating, Gideon found something he should've discovered a long time ago. He had to tell Anna. He had to say, that it had been a nice time, the few dates they'd been on, but he couldn't continue.

He didn't like the thought of letting Anna down, but it was better to do now, so there was no chance she would _actually_ fall in love with him. Gideon certainly hadn't fallen in love with her, he had to admit. The one and only kiss they'd shared hadn't woken anything in him. He had just done it in frustration, and all the time he couldn't help but wish it had been Sophie's lips. Right now his own lips took a sip more of the bottle in his hand. It sent a burn long down his throat.

What if Sophie actually meant what she'd said, actually really was mad at him, actually had given away her heart? Because she'd said that, right? Or was it just the alcohol giving his imagination a little tickle? He sure didn't hope so, because if it really were him who held her broken heart in his hands, he would do anything to put the pieces back together. He had tried his best that day, when he had seen her walking in the park. She'd walked alone, mind absent, looking so beautiful and peaceful.

He had tried his best, but had not succeeded. Another reason to drink more of the bottle. The burn of the unknown liquid wasn't as bad anymore. And he knew the empty bottle was the only reason for why he could sleep so easily that night.

* * *

_**A/N:** I really hope you liked it, It's one of my fav chapters :) And I'm just gonna say it: there'll be long till my next update, with school started and all that, I don'y really have time to write :( Hope you'll check in on this story anyway: it's my goal to have it finished BEFORE christmas :)_


	17. Lost Direction

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! (Or probably girls...) I finally got time to update! This week I've been in the kitchen at my school, so didn't have much time to write, sorry :( But next week I'll try to get more time :)_

_For this chapter, an EVEN BIGGER thanks to __**stelesandwands**__ for beta-reading this and giving me inspiration!_

_I don't really got more to say than enjoy your read & please review! I love all 59 of them, you guys are amazing! xx_

_Quote: Beecake, charcters: Cassandra Clare(except Anna)_

* * *

_**I **__**Wish**__** That There Were Words That I Could Say,**_

_**But Poetry Keeps **__**Getting In The Way**__**,**_

_**To Let You Feel How I Felt With That **__**Kiss**__**,**_

_**The **__**Best**__** That I Can Do Is Just Sing This…**_

_**I'm Running, Yes I'm Running,**_

_**But I've **__**Lost**__** Direction**_

"Heeey!" Magnus sat down with the others at the table. "So I've got some exciting news." All he got in response were some 'Mmmm' and 'Hmm's, but he carried on anyway. "I'm gonna send out invitations for my birthday party today, and _you_ guys are going to get the very first ones!" Sophie finally looked up at him, though her eyes first caught Alec in rolling his.

"Okay," she said. "So when is this great party of yours going to happen? I mean, now you've been talking about it for _months_." Magnus flashed a bright smile.

"Why don't you find out yourself? I've got yours right here." He handed all of them a quite unusual envelope.

"Magnus," Will said with a serious face. "These are purple."

"I know. I used at least two hours deciding which color to pick and I just…" he continued, but no one really listened. Sophie opened her invitation. The paper inside was purple as well and the text was written with some kind of sparkly pen. In short, they were invited to his party Saturday, the 17th of January.

"Well, I'd love to come," Sophie said with a smile. Lately she'd begun doing that again.

"Me too," Tessa proclaimed and then added, "and Will."

"Only because Tess is, remember that, Bane," Will said, probably just as a joke, but Sophie looked at Tessa and clearly saw the affection in her eyes.

* * *

"Gideon," Anna sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I need you to tell me -honestly- is there someone else?" She squints up at him, lips pursed, "You've been acting really strange lately, distant and you barely seem to want to talk anymore." She swallowed, her throat catching as a tear slipped past the rim of her eye.

God, he hated seeing other people cry.

"Please, just tell me." _I have to tell her,_ he thought, _but... she'll hate me._

"Okay," he finally said, jaw tight, "I... yes. Yes, There's someone else; I'm in love with someone else." He slumped down on the doorsteps they'd been standing on, his legs refusing to carry his weight any longer.

"I knew it." Instead of running away, or even slapping him however, she stood there, arms crossed. "How long?" she continued, hot breath puffing up in a cloud.

"A long time." He paused, glancing at her. "Before I met you."

"Then why aren't you with _her_?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I don't think she really wants to-"

"Okay," she interrupted, "Why?" Gideon looked surprised Anna. He couldn't believe that she was still there, asking him, as if they were friends, why he wasn't dating her supposed rival.

"I- I don't _know_," he stuttered out, suddenly defensive. Anna's head titled to the side, clearly disappointed.

"_Really. _You have _no_ idea? Then, do tell me what happened for you to become so weird this past week?" He hadn't expected her to react like this, like a _friend_. So Gideon found himself telling his new ex-girlfriend the whole story about Sophie and him.

"Oh. So- this kiss- was it... was it while we were dating?" Anna asked. Gideon nodded, eyes asking for forgiveness.

"Oh Gideon!" she bursted out. "Are you blind? Can't you tell she's in love with you?" The boy's eyes snap wide open, _Sophie _loved_ him? Wha- How- How could she possibly know that? They've never even met!_ His big eyes, alight from confusion made Anna sigh, raising her hands in exasperation. "Boys. Look- why would _any_ girl, after a breakup, stop when you called after her? Let you kiss her? If you're expecting to pull the same trick on me, I _will_ slap you."

"So," Gideon concluded, "you think that because she didn't pull away when I kissed her, she loves me?"

"That and anything you've just told me. You really can't see it? Why? Because she hasn't said 'I love you' yet?"

"You're sure?" he asked, still pretty insecure.

"Definitely."

"Okay…" he said slowly and then suddenly remembered where this conversation started. "But, tell me… why aren't you mad? You just found out I kissed another girl, while I was seeing you."

"I-," she said surprised and began looking down at her hands. "I – Well, there's this other guy I really like and…" She looked him in the eye, more confident. "And you clearly love Sophie."

* * *

_Well, this is an exciting turn,_ Magnus thought as he watched the blonde girl walk out on the street. He hadn't really meant to eavesdrop, but at the mention of his friend… lets just say it suddenly got interesting. Both the stuff Sophie hadn't told him herself, and how the Lightwood saw it. So what was he going to do with all this newfound information?

* * *

A flash of black, purple and glitter. Magnus Bane appeared right in front of him.

"You," he said and pointed at him. "You've done something unforgivable. And, as I've said before, all Lightwoods are the same to me. But I am giving you this anyway. _Don't _waste this chance. It's your last." An envelope was pressed in his hand. Then in a blink of an eye Magnus Bane was gone. Gideon long stood paralyzed and blind of all the glimmer that had been in his gaze. Then he realized he still held that envelope. Curious he quickly opened it.

It was an invitation to _'the most magnificent party of the year'_.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yup, that was it. Please review, let me know what you liked and what you didn't like so I can improve till next time:)_

_Thanks so much for reading, hope you'll come back next time ;)_


End file.
